1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to maintaining multiple, simultaneous virtual connections with a plurality of wireless networks using a single radio.
2. Related Art
In general, a device having a single radio suited for communication with a wireless network is only capable of maintaining a connection with a single wireless network at any one time. Communication with two or more wireless networks typically requires that the device disconnect from a first wireless network, then establish a new connection with the second wireless network so as to communicate on the second wireless network. To engage again in communication on the first wireless network, the device must disconnect from the second wireless network and reestablish connection with the first wireless network.
Establishing a simultaneous connection with two or more wireless networks can be desirable in many situations, such as when a computer is connected to the Internet via a first wireless network and the user wishes to establish a connection in a peer-to-peer network, e.g., to exchange information with a camera or other device. However, disconnection from the first wireless network so as to establish a connection in the peer-to-peer network and obtain the desired information, and then reestablishing a connection with the first wireless network can be not only time consuming, but may prevent a user from engaging in certain activities, such as sharing live video from a camera received via a peer-to-peer network with another device via an Internet or other network connection.